A conventional chair is made of plastic material and contains a seat and a back plate one-piece formed with the seat. Alternatively, the conventional chair contains a seat and a back plate movably connected with the seat.
However, the chair has following defects:
1. When the seat is movably connected with the back plate, an upright frame made of metal material is connected with a bottom of the seat, thus having complicated manufacture process and high production cost.
2. When the seat is one-piece formed with the back plate, the back plate is hard so as to support user's back, thus having using discomfort.
3. The back plate has an inflexible face which does not deform, so it cannot support user's wrist sufficiently.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages.